My Brother's Girl
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: AU story. Jesse and Zoe are best friends and room mates. Wade visits them. Jesse schemes to get his best friend and his brother together.


**This was meant to be up days ago but I couldn't figure the end out. I still have a few ideas for one shots, I plan on getting them done when I can but my main focus is on the new multi chapter story that should be up in a few days.**

 **I'm starting to like the friendship between Zoe and Jesse. You will see it in a few different stories but that's all it will be is friendship between them unless stated otherwise.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Hart of Dixie. I mean no disrespect.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why must I meet him?" Zoe asked her best friend, as she finished her makeup. She had been friends with him for 2 and a half years. Though at times it felt like they knew each since they were kids. He knew how to read her and didn't deal with her crap. Which she really liked even if she acted annoyed because it meant he cared.

They had tried dating once, but they called it off. It didn't work for them, being friends was for the best. They had ran into each other as one was leaving Per Se, and the other one was coming. They had laughed the encounter off embarrassed, because they weren't watching where they were going. It was later when Zoe had failed a test, they saw each other again. She was drinking alone, and he had thought she was broken about a breakup. Weeks later, they could and did laugh at that encounter. Since that night, their bond of friendship only grew stronger.

"Because I can't get you to come home with me, and he's willing to come here to see me, and he wants to meet the girl that I'm crazy not to date," he explained with his charming smile. He had tried at every chance, he had to convince her to come with him when he flew back home for a few days, but she easily wrote him off.

"And what if he doesn't like me?" She questioned nervously, fumbling with her lipstick.

"That is completely crazy; he's going to like you; I promise," he told her. Zoe smiled ready to get the night over with. She was making a big deal about meeting his brother, but she couldn't help it. If he didn't like her, she didn't even want to know what would happen to her friendship.

This would be the first time that she had ever met anyone from his life in Bluebell, she's met the friends he has in the city, but never anyone from his past. He talked fondly about his life before moving to New York to be a part of the _RiverHead Foundation for Marine Research and Preservation_. In return, she was an open book, sharing her life with him. She found it easy to talk to him. However, there was still things they didn't know about each other.

She didn't want to believe that he was trying to set her up with his little brother. She was going to keep believing that he just wanted her to meet his brother, it was the decent thing to do because not only did he come to visit Jesse, but he was family.

With the awkward greeting out of the way, they had been able to relax and have a pleasant conversation over dinner. Wade asking plenty of questions and Zoe interested in learning more about both of them. He had been reluctant to tell her that he was a bartender not wanting her to look down on him for Jesse's sake, but she had been intrigued about it all, and they had easily gotten into what could only be the start of a wonderful friendship.

"Can I thank my lucky stars that you're not dating her?" Wade grinned, once Zoe excused herself for the ladies' room.

"I'm warning you not to hurt her. I care about her and sure I might have wanted this thing to happen between you two, but I swear Wade you hurt her and you'll be in worse pain than she will be," he warned.

"Don't worry about that. She's not like the rest," he told his brother. "She's different and she'll be treated as such."

"Good," he said, pulling his phone out seeing that there was an emergency at work, and that he had to go. He told Wade as much.

"I promise; I'll get her home, and I won't let anything happen to her. I know how to act around a lady," he told his brother amused. "You act like she's your family, and I'm some stray." A sting of hurt and jealousy in his voice.

"She is family, Wade," said Jesse seriously. "And I tried to tell our parents that I was fine being an only child, but they still insisted on bring your whiny butt home with them," he snickered, leaving Wade at the table not able to respond.

"Where'd Jesse go?" Zoe asked, her eyes darting around the restaurant they were at.

"You need to relax," he soothingly told her. "He was called into work. Something about a turtle stuck in a fishing net, stranded on the beach."

"He is very dedicated to his work," she smiled, instantly relaxing.

"Do you want to get out of here? Walk around the city, I'm not here long just a few days and Jesse goes on about the city at night, and I feel like if I go alone I'll get lost and Jesse will have my face on milk cartons across the country," he rambled on, rubbing his neck feeling a tad awkward.

"I think I can manage that," she giggled getting up. "I'm certain they don't put faces on milk cartons any more," she informed him, moving through the restaurant. Wade chuckled softly behind her. "Anywhere you want to go?" She questioned stepping outside.

"Not really, no," he told her cheekily.

She didn't know either so she suggested they just walk and if there was anything that he wanted to see, depending on far it was, they'd go. He was okay with that. He didn't care so much about seeing the nightlife of New York; he just wanted to spend some time with Zoe without his brother lurking close by. He could feel the attraction that was there, but he wanted to know Zoe Hart, his brother's best friend.

They talked about silly things as they walked. Neither one digging amy deeper than necessary. All sorts of stories about Jesse had been shared. They had quickly learned that it was easy to laugh with each other. Even though they barely knew each other they were still able to build a small bond of friendship as the night wore on.

"Where is it you're staying at?" She asked, seeing that it was getting later than she would have liked. She did need to be up and at work in just seven short hours, and a few hours of sleep would be rather wonderful.

That one question seemed to confuse him greatly. "Didn't Jesse tell you?" He questioned, his hand going to the back of his neck, feeling rather awkward. When Jesse told him, he had thought that Zoe knew and was okay with it, turns out, he was wrong in thinking that.

"Tell me what?" She questioned, her own turn of being the one confused for a split second when a faint idea on what he was talking about came to mind. "You're staying at the apartment, aren't you?"

"Jesse said it was okay and insisted that I stay. I don't have to; I'm fine with a hotel, told him as much," he laughed nervously.

"Not your fault that your brother forgot to mention that piece of information. Now I know why it was important we get along," she told him with a shy smile. "Did he offer the couch or the guest room/office?" His things had to have been put in the little room that Jesse used as his office with the bed he insisted they place in there. She did wonder where he was at when she got home from work, but pushed it aside as it didn't matter.

"Wait! You're telling me that there's a bed I could be sleeping on when he told me the couch was my mine for the weekend?" He asked, with a bit of humor in his voice. Zoe laughed gently pushing him.

"Keep it up and you'll need to find a new place to crash this weekend along with that brother of yours. I can't believe he didn't say anything sooner," she ranted under her breath.

"This way, you couldn't say no," he grinned. He was having a hard time believing his brother would pull such a stunt.

"I still can," she made it clear. "Did you know that I was only supposed to be there for two weeks?" She questioned with a soft smile at the memory. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and staying there to look for another place wasn't ideal and there was no way she was going to crash at her mom's place, and Jesse had been kind enough to take her in. Those two weeks turned into a year.

"I think he mentioned it once," Wade replied. He wasn't about to tell her that it was a handful of times when Wade would question him about Zoe. However, seeing them in person, he understood how their friendship worked, and that they proved that they could be friends despite being of the opposite sex.

Light banter was made on the way to the apartment. For the first time, he wished that his stay was going to be a longer one.

"The couch is more comfortable, so I won't think nothing of it if I find you on the couch when I go to work in the morning. There's a pesky spring on the left side of the mattress, so watch out for it. Do I need to show you around or did Jesse do that earlier when I was at work?"

"He gave me the tour earlier. Though he didn't give me tips about the couch or the mattress, so thank you. Will you be gone when I get up?"

"If you're up before 4 no but after, then yes. My shift starts at 5 tomorrow morning. But I will be back around 3."

"The life of a doctor, huh?" He asked, looking back to his temporary bed. He wasn't tired but with Zoe needing to be up so early it was best to call it a night. "Goodnight Doc," he smiled, backing into the room.

"Night Wade," she smiled heading down the small hall to her own room.

Wade woke the next morning to a banging noise coming from the kitchen. He slipped out of bed, staying on the right side of the bed. He slipped a shirt on over the boxers he had worn to bed. Seeing that sun was sitting nicely in the sky, he knew that it was his brother making racket and not Zoe.

"Would've been nice to know that you told your roommate that I was staying here," he commented, seeing some clean coffee cups sitting on the counter by the coffee pot.

"Didn't I?" He asked with a smug look on his face. "Must've slipped my mind," he shrugged.

Wade laughed sitting at the kitchen counter. "Yeah must've been. You got in late last night. You can't tell me that one rescue took until 4 in the morning," he said hiding his smile taking a tentative sip of his steaming hot coffee.

"No. I would've been in sooner but Zoe caught me in the lobby. Forgot she worked that early today," he chuckled.

"Is this thing serious between you and…" he inquired fishing for a name.

"No, her name is Penelope," he smiled. "I tried to get today off to spend time with you, but I have to go in so you'll be on your own throughout the day. I promise I won't be out until the wee hours of the morning, and we'll do something just the two of us tonight," Jesse told him sheepishly, handing him a plate of food.

"It's fine really. The city is a big place, plenty of things for me to do, and Zoe isn't that bad to be around; I think I can manage for a few hours on my own," he assured his brother.

"Alright, the place is yours but please don't go digging around in Zoe's room," he pleaded with his brother.

"It's off limits; I know. Now go before you're late, I'll be fine; I promise you, Jesse that I don't need to hold your hand the whole time," he chuckled taking a bite of his food.

With Jesse gone, Wade took his plate of food into the living room and switched the TV on to find something to watch. Nothing caught his eye, so he settled for listening to some country music on the stereo in the living room. After eating he washed what little bit of dishes, there was and hopped into the shower.

With Jesse's key in his pocket, he headed out. He found his way through Central park and walked the different paths watching the various street performers. He didn't want to go far, because he had a feeling that if did he was going to be lost, and he didn't remember what the address is for his brother's apartment or what the place was called.

He was getting back the same time Zoe was. They talked about their day as they headed up. Zoe was pleased to hear that he was enjoying the place she called home.

"I would suggest going out and showing you the city, but I know Jesse has plans for that tomorrow and I would rather stay in, but if you want to go out don't let me stop you," she informed Wade over her shoulder going to her room. It was an hour later when he saw her again, her hair wet from the shower she had just taken.

"An afternoon in sounds lovely, doc," he told her. "I didn't know if you were hungry, but I ordered a pizza," he let her know.

"I could eat," she smiled making herself comfortable in the leather chair, flicking the TV on getting Netflix going with some show that he had never heard of before.

20 minutes later, they were sharing pizza and laughing over the antics that were going on in the show. He was having more fun sitting on the couch then he could've had out on the streets.

"You didn't drug her did you?" Jesse asked amused entering the apartment to see Wade was placing the throw blanket from the back of the couch onto a sleeping Zoe.

Wade glared at his brother. "Go shower fish boy." Jesse laughed walking in the direction of his room. Wade made himself busy cleaning up from the pizza they shared.

"Why is it that the go to place for brother bonding is a bar?" Wade questioned with amused eyes talking a pull of his beer.

"Because we both like it," Jesse smirked. "And we need to talk," Jesse informed him the joking tone he had been using now a serious one.

"What's going on Jesse?" Wade asked slowly. His mind putting a bunch of different scenarios together.

"It's Zoe," he told him a little cautiously, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

"What about Zoe? And what does that have to do with me?"

"What's going to happen when you leave? Hanging out while here is one thing, but I don't want you to blow her off when you go home, I think there's something there and…" he trailed off taking a long drink from his beer.

"And what Jesse?" He questioned, seeing his brother tense up slightly.

"I think you guys are good for each other."

He hasn't thought about that aspect of things. Even so, he knew that once he went back home that it would be hard to forget about Zoe. He didn't think that he would be able to forget her even if tried to.

"I wouldn't read that much into things, but I'll stay in contact with her. I can see why you are friends with her for. It would be weird and a bit awkward considering that she is not only your best friend but your roommate," he chuckled ready to lighten the seriousness that had settled between them.

"Too right you are," Jesse agreed with a chuckle. "So anything you want to do tomorrow?"

"Nah, I came to see you not the city," Wade easily replied, finishing off his beer.

Jesse nodded and started to ask questions about Bluebell, Wade ready to spill about things going on. Not that he would need to do it if Jesse went and read all about it on Dash's blog but talking about home made Wade ready to get back. They stayed for another hour catching up on life, before heading back. Zoe was still sleeping in the chair. Wade didn't want her to wake up with a stiff neck, so he picked her up and Jesse helped him get her to bed.

Again, she was gone by the time he had dragged himself from bed. One look around the place told him Jesse was still in bed as well. Scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got his things and went to take a shower.

He was running a towel through his wet hair when he emerged from the bathroom chuckling lowly seeing a still half-asleep Jesse fighting with the coffee machine. He pushed his brother in the direction of the bathroom while he worked on making coffee for them.

Jesse had taken Wade around showing him a few places he went when he had the time, and Wade liked that it wasn't normal touristy things Jesse was showing him but rather a different side of the city.

"I figured we'd eat in before your flight tomorrow morning. Give you a chance to see Zoe before you take off."

"Why are you in this big hurry to push us together?"

"I'm not; I just figured you'd want to say good-bye before heading home," Jesse shrugged. Wade nodded agreeing with his brother. He was going to miss hanging out with Zoe. Oddly enough she was a bigger perk than seeing his brother.

* * *

"Thai food, who needs to tell me what?" Zoe asked, making herself a plate and joining them in the living room.

"There's nothing to tell," Jesse laughed shaking his head.

"We only get Thai when we have to tell the other one something important," Zoe filled Wade in seeing he was puzzled on what they were going on about.

"I didn't know that, if I did I would've suggested something else," Wade told her with a little shrug. Zoe waved his comment off.

"It's nice to eat and not wait for the bomb to drop," she laughed, taking a bite of her food. "I figured with it being Wade's last night you two would be out all hours of the night," she commented.

"And miss spending the night with a beautiful doctor like yourself?" Wade smirked, sending her a wink. His smirk quickly turned into a smile seeing the light color of her cheeks flush at his comment.

"Alright Casanova why don't you pick a movie out," she suggested, tossing an empty plastic cup at him.

"Hey now, don't damage my lovely face, I need it," he smirked, looking through the movie channels before he went to Netflix to find a movie they could watch. "You promise not to pass out a few minutes in?" He teased pressing play. "I don't wanna carry you to bed again."

"I make no promises," she teased back. "I was wondering how I got to bed; I chalked it up to Jesse, wouldn't be the first time," she shrugged, feeling weird that Wade had carried her to bed. "Thanks."

"We all know it wasn't a big deal. If he hadn't done it, I would've, he just saved me from back pain," he joked, rubbing his lower back.

"It really was nothing, doc, and you are getting old, Jesse. You can't blame your health problems on her, ya know," Wade teased back.

The longer the night wore on the more Zoe was finding that she was enjoying herself. Wade and Jesse were so alike that it was easy to get along with Wade, but yet they were nothing alike. And that's when it hit her that she didn't want him to leave.

* * *

Zoe stretched her arms over her head glancing at her alarm clock to see that it was barely 6 in the morning. She tossed the blankets off and pulled her hair into a pony, getting her workout clothes on. She went for a run knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

"Don't you know how to sleep in?" Wade muttered helping himself to some coffee.

"Not so much these days," she shrugged. "Those bagels are the best in the city, so enjoy; I've got to head off. It was nice meeting you, Wade," she told him with a bright smile. "Don't be a stranger," she lamely told him, making a quick exit at her lame words.

"Hey Zoe, it would be nice if maybe you'd come to Bluebell with Jesse the next time he comes," he suggested, following behind her. "It was nice to meet you as well, doc. Thanks for the bagels," he said, kissing her cheek.

Zoe blushed grabbing her things and headed out the door. Wade smiled, popping a pain bagel into the toaster. He pulled the fridge open to find the flavored cream cheese he had seen the day prior.

With his bagel and coffee gone, he took a shower. Days leading up to his trip to the city, he was dreading it. He was happy that he would be seeing his brother, but he preferred the country and the small little town, but after his weekend, he was having second thoughts on actually leaving. But it would be ridiculous to stay because he thought there was something there with Zoe.

"I'm ready when you are," Jesse told him, sticking his head into the room. Wade nodded taking one last look around the place to see if he had everything.

* * *

Over the weeks following his time in New York, he had talked to Zoe more than his own brother. He talked to his brother regularly, but he found himself texting Zoe most everyday; they'd talk when they could, and it was nice. But it made him realize just how much he was starting to fall for her and for the first time in a long time, he didn't know how to act on his feelings for her. Could they work out? Did she feel the same way? He was scared and nervous about his feelings for Zoe.

"What can you tell me about Dr. Wilkes?" She asked bluntly, changing the conversation to a more serious one. And he straightened up curious to know where this was going to lead.

"He's pretty cool; he's good at his job, friendly. He doesn't have a wife or kids," he listed off, searching for what else he could say about the man.

"Yes he does," she told him softly. Even through the phone he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "I found out today that the man I thought was my father, has been a lie and this Dr. Wilkes guy is, and I don't know what to do," she confessed.

"That's up to you, but I think you should visit him and build a bond with him. But just think if not meeting him is something you could possibly regret down the line when you no longer have that choice. Give it a few days to think about it all and make your decision then. No one will make you do something you don't want to do," he told her.

"Thank you, Wade. You said the same thing Jesse did, except he said he'd be there," she said, laying back on her bed. She didn't even know why she brought that up for, digging for information, especially a clue if he liked her more than a friend.

"Doc, I feel offended you would ask that. I wouldn't be anywhere else. If you need a hand or a shoulder, I'm yours," he told her, meaning the double meaning to his words.

"Thank you," she whispered.

After ending the call with Wade, she curled up in bed, her decision already made.

* * *

"Of all the ways I thought about getting you to come home with me, I didn't think this would be the way," Jesse joked lightly on the plane ride to Alabama.

"I never thought I would be either. I thought maybe to see your brother, but I wasn't making plans for that to happen," she commented, her head resting against his shoulder.

"What is going on with my little brother?" He asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"Heck if I know, but there is something there," she confessed closing her eyes. She had felt it the first night he was in turn town. Saw a hint of it in his eyes, she didn't know what it was until he was gone. It had only been a weekend, but she had started to fall for him.

"I won't be disappointed if this little trip home turns into one of the permanent ones," he said with an amused smile, brow raised. Truth be told, he was ready to return home, but he felt guilty just thinking about leaving Zoe in the city without him.

"I wouldn't go that far," she laughed lightly in thought. "But I will want to spend plenty of time with my dad so maybe you're not far off," she contemplated.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to stand by my brother's side at the wedding; I don't do dresses," he teased. He was serious about the first part.

"I'm not even dating your brother, Jesse. I think all this talk about a wedding is a bit much, don't you think?" She questioned. She hadn't even thought about dating Wade until after he had already left, and she didn't know how that would even work out. But if he did feel the same about her as she did him, then they would make it work.

"Yeah, maybe so. We'll see if he can keep ya around," he said, nudging her shoulder. She snapped her head in his direction. What did he know that she didn't? "He's my brother, we talk about things, Zo," he chuckled, reading the look of confusion on her face. "But if you must know he will greet you with open arms."

The thought made her smile. If anyone knew what Wade was feeling it would be his brother so those pesky little nerves that rooted themselves in the pit of her stomach started to loosen up.

It wasn't Wade that was waiting for them at the airport; she didn't know if Jesse had told him, she said nothing to Wade about the trip to Bluebell. Zoe stood back letting old friends catch up.

"And who might this be?"

"Zoe Hart, my best friend," Jesse smiled. If her smile could get bigger, it did in that moment. She was expecting Jesse to introduce her as his roommate not his best friend.

"And you're Lavon Hayes," she gushed, going over all of his accomplishments in the NFL and his rip off into the pro bowl, getting both men to laugh.

"Lavon sees why you're best friends," he chuckled. "I like you, big Z," he stated, taking her luggage. "Helps the ego," he winked leading them out.

The city was all she knew but taking a look at the countryside on the way from Mobile to Bluebell. It was something she thought she would hate, but she was captivated by the beauty of it. She was sorry that she hadn't come with Jesse sooner.

She was in her own little world when they pulled up in front of the practice. She thanked Lavon and promised she'd see Jesse later.

She was disappointed when she found out that Dr. Harley Wilkes wasn't in. She thanked the receptionist and headed in the direction that she had pointed to. The Rammer Jammer.

It certainly wasn't what she was expecting, it clearly wasn't some run-down dump; it seemed to be the heart of the little town, giving off such a warm cozy feeling upon entering the establishment. She smiled seeing that Wade was busy with drinks behind the counter.

"Have any wine back there?" She questioned sliding onto a stool. She held her giggle in seeing Wade snap his head in her direction a smile settling on his lips.

"Doc?" He questioned moving to stand before her. "What are you doing here? 'Fraid not," he said turning to look at the various bottles that lined the back wall. "Sorry."

"Then I'll have a beer," she told him. It wasn't her drink of choice, but she had been known to have one or two on occasion hanging out with Jesse. "I thought about what you said, and here I am, Jesse's here as well," she informed him. She looked confused seeing the light pink drink that he had placed in front of her. "What's this?"

"A new drink that I made. I haven't named it yet," he sheepishly told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

She moaned tasting the drink. She closed her eyes licking her lips savoring the taste. "It taste like fruity bubble gum. Think you can make me another ridiculous fruity bubble gum drink?" She questioned, batting her eyelashes at him.

He laughed, getting to work. "How long you here for?" He questioned placing the glass before her.

"Not sure, can we talk tonight after your shift?" She asked. Wade nodded letting her know that he would be done around 7. She smiled. "I'll be waiting, but I see the doctor I came to see," she smiled, leaving Wade and walking to the table. "Harley?" She questioned feeling awkward, standing before him.

"Zoe," he smiled. "Please sit, dear." He motioned for her to join him. "What is it your doing here? Not that I'm complaining, it is lovely to see you once again."

"You were at my graduation, and you kept sending me postcards for like a year. I didn't understand at first, but I've learned why and I," she paused feeling awkward. She looked down at her drink, getting her thoughts under control.

"I would really like it if you stayed so we could get to know each other," he told her, taking the words from her thoughts. "I would've been there, but your mother is one stubborn women."

It was hard to argue with that. She was relieved to know that he wanted to spend time with her. It wouldn't make up for lost time, but they had a chance to build something now, and that is what mattered. It was even settled that she would be staying at his house and that had warmed her up.

He had showed her around after they stopped by the house, so she could put her luggage in the guest room. Dr. Breeland wasn't very friendly towards her. Brick was happy for his long-time friend getting a chance to know the daughter that was taken from him, the daughter he didn't get a say in on what happened to her. That showed her that she had to earn the trust of most the townspeople, and she would do that because she wanted a relationship with her father and there was Wade.

Harley had to excuse himself the same time Zoe was going to meet up with Wade.

"How did things go with your Dad?" He questioned, joining Zoe.

"Good, really good," she told him. "But that's not what I want to talk about," she nervously told him, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"And what did you want to talk about?" He questioned, turning to look at her.

She didn't respond, instead she turned, pulling his face to hers, her lips crashing against his. He froze for a moment, his hands tangling in her hair, his lips responding to hers, the world around them falling away as they let themselves get lost in each other.

Plenty of things needed to be worked out, but together they'd figure it all out. And if they didn't Jesse would be there to knock some sense into them.


End file.
